mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi Fioravanti vs. Thiago Goncalves
The first round began and they touched gloves. Luigi blocked a high kick and landed a left hook. He blocked a pair of rapid-fire high kicks. This is a war. They clinched. Thiago kneed the body thrice and ate a hard right inside. Luigi kneed the body and they broke. Thiago landed a pair of inside kicks. He missed a leg kick. Luigi landed a counter right and they clinched. Thiago broke dodging an uppercut. Luigi sprawled stuffing a double to the clinch. He broke with a good one-two, right and left. Thiago smiled. Thiago was slowing down a bit already. They clinched, Thiago kneed the body twice. Luigi broke and dodged a high kick. He dropped Thiago with a left hook but let him up. Thiago kneed the face in close. Luigi landed a counter right hand. Thiago landed an inside kick. Luigi landed a good counter one-two. Thiago landed a leg kick. And another. Thiago slipped and his right leg went out of the ring there. Luigi let Thiago up. The ref called time to check Thiago's knee. Thiago was grimacing. He continued though and they touched gloves. Thiago had a scratch on the front of his right shin. Thiago landed a counter right uppercut, knocking out Luigi's mouthpiece. The ref called time to put it back in. They watered it and put it in. The fight continued and they touched gloves. Luigi blocked a high kick. They clinched. Luigi landed a pair of lefts inside and they broke away. Thiago landed a jab. Luigi grazed with a right uppercut. He kneed the face. Luigi flurried briefly. Ten seconds. They exchanged. Thiago kneed the body. The first round ended there. 10-9 Luigi. The crowd was loving it. The second round began and they touched gloves. They clinched and broke. They touched gloves after a 'cup check' from Thiago. Thiago landed another inside kick. Thiago landed a leg kick, ate a counter right hook and Luigi got a single off it. He stood over Thiago kicking the leg twice. He let Thiago up. Luigi was stalking. He landed a good right cross. They exchanged wildly again. Luigi landed a hard left hook counter. Thiago landed a blocked body kick. He was noticeably tired. Luigi landed a pair of right hands. Luigi sprawled stuffing a single nicely. Thiago tried to pull guard. Luigi kicked the leg. And again. Thiago stood on his own, slowly. He landed a front kick to the body and stuffed the single. Thiago landed a left hook. Luigi stalked. The crowd loved it regardless. Luigi flurried landing a pair of right hands and Thiago just went to his back voluntarily. Luigi kicked the leg. Luigi was just standing over him. He kicked the leg. The crowd booed and the ref got Thiago up. Thiago missed a high kick. Luigi landed a good right hand. Thiago landed a left hook nicely. Thiago fell to his back again and the crowd booed loudly. Luigi kicked the leg. And again. Ten seconds left. Thiago stood. They exchanged and the second round ended. Only two rounds apparently. 10-9 Fioravanti, 20-18 Fioravani. Thiago seemed to agree.